The Keys To Her Heart
by AardWolf-Pink
Summary: Hawkmoth runs the infamous Akuma market, which sells miraculous holders as slaves, and dark rinette lives alone in the forest.What will happen once he goes after the Ladybug miraculous?Read to find out


The dappled sunshine gently fell in between the trees. Birds sung to the rising sun, as decomposing leaves lay scattered across the dusty dirt path.A small snap of a twig bellowed across the forest, and a young child made her way along the road, humming a simple tune to herself as she collected fruit. Her jet black hair flowed with the wind, curling simply around her shoulders. Her eyes were oceanic, one glance at those bluebelle eyes, and it was almost as if you could be sucked into them. Lain in her ears, round, dull grey earrings, glinting in the sunlight. Her attire was simple; a plain white tee with a simple flower pattern printed on the side, a black jacket, lined with a polkadot pattern, a small pink purse, hanging around her waist, small pink flats, worn by time, and pink jeans. Cradled in the crease on her arm, a woven basket lay, half filled with an assortment of fruits. Her skin was pale, and she wore no makeup. The young maiden was known by the animals around her, as Marinette.

Across the forest, in the bustle of the city, salesmen advertised furiously, each trying to attract more customers than the other. Litter was carried by the breeze, and rats lurked around every corner. In the darkest corner of the city, the Akuma Market was brimming with illegal traders. Slaves were sold, as well as a variety of spellbooks containing information on Black Magic. The man who lead this gruesome market? A man, hidden by a mask, going by the name of Hawkmoth. He himself was a fearsome man, and rarely was seen. No one, not even the stall people knew who this monstrous man truly mask covered the entirety of his oversized head, silver, with a crude sketch of a butterfly etched into the front. He wore a dark amethyst suit, and wore a pale purple gem as a brooch, with four wings protruding from the stone. In his gloved hands, he always held a staff, that when is needed, could be used as a life threatening sword.

In a more sanitary area of the city, locked up in the confinement of his own home, was a young boy. Tears flowed endlessly down in a river from his eyes. Puddles of saltwater gathered under his lids, before the banks burst. His spacious yet lonely surroundings did not help with the situation. His golden hair was swept across his face, the tips of them damp, and his white flannel was stained with tears. The child's name was Adrien Agreste, son of the world renown Gabriel Agreste. What the boy longed for more than anything was a true friend. He fiddled with the silver ring on his finger.

+-+-+-+-+-+12 Years Later+-+-+-+-+-+

Marinette ran, throwing her earrings, with all her might. Glancing behind her, the Horde of akumas chasing after her were relentless. Hearing crashing noises out of her cottage, she had dashed out of her abode, only to be charged at by these hunters. Through her first instinct, she had fled, but her muscles were aching. She couldn't keep this up for much longer, even if she tried. Not concentrating on her feet, she stumbled, and fell into a net trap set by the akumas. She thrashed relentlessly, and screamed, but an akuma by the name Silencer stole her voice, and Lady WiFi froze her body, before she blacked out.

By the time the young lady had aroused, she was restrained down by several ropes. Looking around the barren room, she noticed a picture of a young boy with his parents. He looked so happy in that picture, that her heart throbbed and her eyes were swollen with the memory of losing both of her parents to akumas. They had locked her in the house, smiling at her as they transformed into their alter egos. She had banged on the door, tears tumbling down her face, but it was no use. She watched them die a heroes' death protecting her and her supposed legendary miraculous. She was snapped out of her trance by the door banging open, revealing the very man in the picture. She gasped as she watched him transform into the dreaded hawkmoth. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone though ;she had no voice. She was a silent witness. Tying her up, Hawkmoth leaded her to the Akuma market. She was ready to be sold.

Adrien had snuck out. Having never really been around the city, he happened to make a wrong turning and stumble into the Akuma market. He was horrified by what he saw. People were being captured and sold as slaves. There was one female "slave" in particular that had caught his eye. Determined to save at least one person, he purchased her. She looked at him with terrified eyes, knowing what his father was. Once out of sight, he let go of her hand. 


End file.
